The invention relates to a method for meshing a starting pinion of a starter device with a toothed ring of an internal combustion engine.
DE 10 2006 011 644 A1 discloses a method for placing a pinion of a starter device in engagement with a toothed ring of an internal combustion engine. The engagement or meshing process may also be carried out in dynamic operating states in which the toothed ring, which is connected in terms of rotation to the crankshaft of the internal combustion engine, is moving at a rotational speed of greater than zero. In this way, faster or earlier meshing of the starting pinion with the toothed ring can take place, such that a restart of the internal combustion engine can be carried out more quickly. There are also resulting noise advantages. Said system is suitable in particular for use in a start-stop operating mode of an internal combustion engine with repeated engine shutdown and restart processes.
In DE 2006 011 644 A1, it is provided that, before the meshing of the starting pinion with the toothed ring of the internal combustion engine, the rotational speed of the starting pinion is aligned with the rotational speed of the toothed ring. Here, the difference between the rotational speeds of the starting pinion and toothed ring must not exceed a defined value.
In starter devices of said type, the problem may basically arise that, during the engagement, one or more teeth of the starting pinion do not engage into gaps between adjacent teeth of the toothed ring but rather impact directly against the teeth. The consequences are firstly a delayed engagement process and secondly increased loading of the starting pinion and of the toothed ring, which as a result are subject to increased mechanical wear. Furthermore, this process is associated with undesired noise generation.